The present invention relates to electronic organs and is particularly concerned with novel organ circuitry and a method of operation of the organ in which fill notes are automatically provided for filling in the portion of a composition played on the solo manual.
The provision of fill notes in keyboard rendered compositions such as organ compositions are well known and are generally provided by a skilled player in conformity with the notes being played by the left hand and the note or notes being played by the right hand. Thus, a skilled player may play an octave on the right hand in the solo manual and, in addition, fill in two or three notes which harmonize with the notes of the octave and with the chord being played at the same time.
The described supplying of fill notes in the described manner is difficult for anyone having less than a high degree of skill and, accordingly, it has more recently been proposed to provide for such fill notes automatically.
Amongst patents to be found in the literature showing the supplying of fill notes automatically are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,929,051; 3,823,246; 3,990,339; 3,247,310 and 3,283,056.
The present invention relates to an improved method and circuitry for obtaining fill notes of the nature referred to and has as its primary object the provision of extremely simple and straightforward circuit arrangement and a method of processing signals in the circuit arrangement which is simpler and more direct than circuit arrangements according to the prior art.